


i hardly know

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Just Add Kittens, Kissing, M/M, Non-Explicit, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Loki/Grandmaster short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatieHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/gifts).



> Title is from 'T-shirt weather' by Circa Waves.

1\. Table of Contents

2\. 'Kitten therapy' for katiehavok

3\. ***** 'Bubble baths' for katiehavok


	2. 'Kitten therapy' for katiehavok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun prompts 2018
> 
> Just add kittens, Banter, Fluff

“Wow…” The Grandmaster mused as the kittens tumbled over each other on the floor. “They’re amazing.” 

“Aren’t they?” Loki asked, unable to stifle a smile as the creatures climbed into his lap. 

“How do we eat them? Kill them first, or–” 

Loki glanced up sharply. "No, we… They’re kittens, um… my mother used to have a few - more than a few actually - that pulled her coach. They were larger, of course. Full grown.“ 

"Right, right, right. So we fatten them up a little first, I see. We, uhhhh… we eat them later,” The Grandmaster said, nodding in agreement with a sentiment Loki did not share.

“No, sir… they’re not for eating. They're… lap… cats. They simply… they grow up and adore you. So you feed them.” 

“Oh, I get it now, I get it. They’re minions.” The other man nodded and grinned as he sat down beside Loki. "You’ve brought me more… uh… minions. I am pleased, Loki.“ 

Loki scooped up a black kitten and snuggled it close to his chest, sighing in relief.


	3. *'Bubble baths' for katiehavok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Bubble baths, Bath Sex, Non-Explicit, Banter

Loki came up for air, slinging his wet hair out of his eyes. The Grandmaster smirked at him, which was a difficult look to pull off, given what Loki had been doing under the water in what had to be the largest bathtub he’d ever seen. 

He made to go back under, but instead, he was pulled forward, lips pressing against the Grandmaster’s in the process. 

“We’ll have to put that silver tongue to use on the regular…”

“Whenever you’d like,” Loki replied, trying his best to smile and not to reach down between his own legs to relieve some of the tension. 

The Grandmaster seemed to know anyway, his hand encircling Loki a scant second later. "I think you’ll find it’s whatever you like, my friend. I’m told I’m a very… giving individual…"

Loki was inclined to agree.


End file.
